Borareta
|Race = Robot |Gender = Genderless |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence) |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 3 |FamConnect = Mule (superior) Ea (superior) Campari (superior) The Preecho (teammate) Narirama (teammate) Maji Kayo (teammate) Katopesla (teammate) Koitsukai (teammate/fusee) Paparoni (creator/teammate/fusee) Viara (teammate) Panchia (teammate/fusee) Nigrisshi (teammate) }} is a warrior from Universe 3 and a member of Team Universe 3. Appearance Bollarator is a green robot who has notably big legs, having the tips of his feet pointed. It has big red eyes with white round pupils and its main color is green with yellow accents. His arms look like black wrecking balls and he can retract them to its torso, through long mechanisms that act as arms in your body. Personality Thanks to his relatively fine voice, Bollarator conveys a pretty childlike impression. He seems to be ruthless, given the fact that he had not given Gohan time to rest, attacking sequentially without pauses. He further exclaimed that if his adversary had lowered his guard, before making another attack. He also seems to have some tactical intelligence, as seen when he exclaims that Gohan is at a disadvantage, and uses this to overpower him. After losing Gohan out of sight, Bollarator became visibly confused and disappointed, asking himself if he had really let his adversary escape. He usually pronounces "bora" after attacking, and also at the end of most of his sentences. Even after witnessing Jiren's devastating power, Bollarator was unfazed to challenge to the powerful warrior. He along with his teammates, shows himself quite faithful to his creator Paparoni, since they attended to his request, meeting, and later attacking the warriors of Universe 7. Already in battle, he follows the commands sent by Koitsukai, obtained after the same analyze the opponents. Biography Background Bollarator was created by Paparoni. Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Bollarator is one of ten warriors chosen to represent Team Universe 3 in the Tournament of Power. When Kale transformed into her Berserker Super Saiyan form, he is one of the many people to react to the transformation and is seen alongside Rubalt and Vikal as Kale was about to fire her Blaster Meteor on the entire arena. Later, he fought Gohan, performing successive attacks with his Eye Lasers, which were gradually diverted. He still tries to attack by using his arms, but being in a defensive position, Gohan blocks them, and backs away, before using the smoke caused by the explosion of Borareta's attack, to escape the battle, which left him confused and disappointed to have lost his enemy by sight. Subsequently, he was spotted confronting Vegeta, who is surprised by the ki released by Jiren before confronting Goku. During the contest with Goku's Spirit Bomb against Jiren, Borareta can be seen with Panchia, Koitsukai, and Paparoni, surrounding Zirloin, Rabanra, and Zarbuto. Due to the energy from the Universe 7's Spirit Bomb, the surrounding area was filled with light during this confrontation. After Goku's apparent death in the fight against Jiren. He, Paparoni, Koitsukai, and Panchia emerged after the dissipation of reasonable amount of smoke that had appeared with the arrival of them, around where the fight happened. As said by Whis, they were not intimidated, even with the enormous power of Jiren being revealed and intended to tie him, Toppo, and Dyspo together, for the Pride Troopers were all in the same place. However, Goku has already re-emerged in his new form, which caught Jiren's attention, thus abruptly ending the actions of Team Universe 3 before they even started. Later on, Bollarator, Koitsukai, and Panchia executed an order from Mosco to eliminate an exhausted Goku, so Team Universe 3 would be tied in first place with Team Universe 7. So the trio sneaked up on Goku, and started their onslaught on the recovering Saiyan. After Cabba is eliminated by Frieza, Goku spotted Vegeta fighting Toppo, and momentarily slippes away from Borareta and the other two Universe 3 fighters to talk to Vegeta. This is short lived however, as the Universe 3 trio starts their onslaught once again. Not so long after, Bollarator, Koitsukai, and Panchia jump into the air, and began to charge at Goku as a finishing blow. Right before they could hit Goku, Caulifla quickly jumps in and sneak attacks all three fighters, knocking them away. Power Bollarator was modified in preparation for the Tournament of Power. He was able to force base Gohan on the defensive and made him retreat. Borareta was able to land a fortified kick on Goku, who was exhausted from his previous fight, which sent him crashing gravely to the stones but without causing such severe damage. Later, he was easily knocked away by base Caulifla's unexpected ki attack. Bollarator proved to be able to deflect Vegeta's high-speed kick and surprise him, appearing on his back before deferring an attack that failed. After analyzing the attack patterns of Goku, Vegeta and Gohan, teaming up with Koistukai and Panchia he was able to hold his own against Ultimate Gohan though they were overall outmatched and forced to merge. Goku is amazed that Ultimate Gohan is able to do so well against all three robots at once. Techniques and Abilities *'Beam' - Bollarator can release concentrated bursts of energy from his eyes. *'Punch' - Bollarator can strike across long distances by extending his arms. *'Rapid Movement' - Bollarator is capable of quickly moving at incredibly high running speeds. *'3D Scan Mode' - Bollarator looks at the opponents and analyzes their strength and moves. *'Flight' - The ability to fly without the use of ki. *'Plan X' - Bollarator is capable of merging with Koitsukai and Panchia into a giant robot. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' - He is shown to fire rapid Ki blasts at his opponent. *'Universe 3's Ultimate Secret Technique' - A fusion-like transformation that combines living flesh with robotics. Fusions Koichiarator thumb|Koichiarator Koichiarator is the result of Plan X, and the combination of Bollarator, Koitsukai and Panchia's bodies. During the fusion process, Bollarator's upper body fits into the lower part of Panchia, and it shrinks its arms, thus combining their bodies. With Koichiarator formed, Bollarator represents and acts as the lower part of the fusion, especially as the legs. Anilaza Anilaza is the product of a Universe 3's Ultimate Secret Technique, and the result of the fusion between the last four members (Bollarator, Koitsukai, Panchia and Paparoni) of Team Universe 3. By sacrificing his life, Paparoni combined his body with the other three remaining warriors of the Universe 3, in that they are merged in the form of Koichiarator, thus originating the gigantic Anilaza. Voice actors *Japanese: Daisuke Kishio *English: TBA Battles *Bollarator vs. Gohan *Bollarator vs. Vegeta *Bollarator, Koitsukai, and Panchia vs. Goku *Bollarator, Koitsukai, and Panchia vs. Caulifla *Bollarator vs. Vegeta *Bollarator and Panchia vs. Goku and Vegeta *Bollarator and Panchia vs. Gohan (Base/Potential Unleashed) *Bollarator, Panchia, and Koitsukai vs. Gohan (Potential Unleashed) Trivia *The name pun for this character seems to be a play on the Japanese word "Borareta" (ぼられた) which is a slang expression that means "Ripped off". Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 3 Characters Category:Robots Category:Tournament fighters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Erased Characters